Project Summary Core A is an Administrative and Data Management core that will serve all four projects, plus Core B large animal sites in multiple locations. This core will provide the vital functions which are essential for keeping this program project organized, synergistic, productive and compliant. The experienced Administrative and Data Management core staff, under the direction of Dr. Megan Sykes, will provide program-specific administrative support including: coordinating interactions between projects; organizing regular monthly meetings of all the project leaders and personnel; overseeing expenditures; coordinating communication with NIAID staff and program personnel; and organizing the creation of a scientific advisory board and subsequent meetings. The second main function of this core is to provide all of the logistical and technical support necessary to facilitate expedient flow of information and secure data storage and transfer. The successful integration of this Program Project?s leaders, laboratory personnel and data will depend on an effective core being the supporting foundation for all projects and the animal core sites together. As provided in the overview section of this application, the illustration of interactions and support is provided in the embedded image.